Loud and Clear
by kaitekayy123
Summary: It started out as a normal day at school, but ended with police cars, ambulance, and caution tape. What happened? Two words. School Shooting. And Austin and Ally are stuck in the middle of it.


**So I've been re-watching Glee (r.i.p Cory), and I saw an episode about a school shooting, and I thought, what if this happened to Austin and Ally? So, I whipped up a test chapter. In this story, Ally confessed that she likes Austin, Austin is not dating Kira, and Ally no longer has stage fright. She preformed at her mom's book release party, but Austin and Ally did NOT kiss.**

**So I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a regular "Late Start Wednesday"**(1)** at Marino High School. Everyone was getting off the bus or out of their cars, like Ally. Backpack on, and songbook in hand, Ally was ready for the new school day. Ally smiled brightly. Wednesday meant music class, and Ally couldn't wait to share her new song.

"Hey Ally, wait up!" a voice from behind her called out. She turned around and saw a blonde mop of hair running towards her, trying to weave his way through the crowd of teenagers.

Austin Moon. The newest Teen heart-throb. Internet sensation. The next Ricky Weaver**(2)**. Her best friend. Her _crush_.

Yes, after two years, Ally finally admitted to her best friend, Trish, that she took a certain liking to her famous friend. Even though her realization was recent, she felt like she's liked him since they first met. She remembered all the times she got butterflies in her stomach when they hugged, the tingling feeling she got in her hands when their hands accidentally touched while they were playing piano, and all the all-nighters they've spent together. Everything made some sort of _sense_ now. But every time she saw Austin, nervousness flooded through her system. Like right now, for example. _"Oh no, he's coming this way. Ok, ok. Act cool. He's just my friend. Sadly'_ thought Ally.

"Hey Ally." Austin said, walking up to her.

"H-hi Austin." squeaked Ally. _Really Ally?_

"So, ready for music class? I heard you have to write an original song, and present it in front of the class." Austin no longer had to take music class, considering his extensive knowledge of music. And the fact that he's famous. He was given a free period, which was the same period as Ally's, as well as access to the school's music room, when it wasn't in use, of course.

"Yea, I think so. A few run through-s wouldn't hurt though." Ally said. If this was the old Ally, she would be running for the hills at the thought of having to sing in front of the class. But this was the _new_ Ally. This Ally no longer had stage fright, thanks to a certain blonde.

"Music room. Second Period?" Said Austin hopefully, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'll be there."

* * *

After the interesting lesson on Da Vinci in art history, Ally went to her locker and grabbed her trusty song book. She couldn't wait to show Austin her new song. It was her best one yet, in her opinion.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked behind her. Even though the music room is right next to her locker, Austin still walked her to the room, which she thought was sweet of him. Austin offered her his arm. "M'lady" He added on. Ally smiled, and hooked her arm around his.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said, jokingly.

_Bang,_ _Bang. _Gunshots were heard loud and clear through the halls of Marino High. Every thing around Ally stopped, as she saw Amy**(3)**, one of her classmates that she's known since 3rd grade, fall to the ground.

Someone in the school had a gun on them, and they certainly weren't afraid to use it.

* * *

**Good? I hope it was. Anyway, like I said, test chapter. If you guys think I should continue with the story, let me know in the reviews**

**(1) At my school, we go at 8:30 on Wednesday instead of the regular 7:50, so it's called a late start, for those of you who don't know.**

**(2) character from Kickin' It, a show on Disney XD. Austin and Ally and Kickin' It are my two favorite shows on the disney channel.**

**(3) my own character**

**Remember to review if you want me to continue!**

**-Kaylin**


End file.
